The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for preparing foamy foodstuffs, such as various batters, sauces, soups, creams, dressings and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for preparing foamy foodstuffs (such as sauce bearnaise or hollandaise) which normally contain butter or margarine as well as one or more additional ingredients including sugar, milk, heavy cream, vinegar, egg yolks, spices, wine and/or other alcoholic beverages, lemon juice and other seasonings.
The taste of many creamy sauces and analogous foodstuffs can be improved by foaming (i.e., by mixing with air) and/or homogenizing (i.e., intimate intermixing of the ingredients). Such foodstuffs include various types of cream soups, butter sauces (especially bearnaise and hollandaise), batters, creams, salad dressings and analogous preparations. In fact, certain types of foodstuffs are practically inedible in the absence of thorough mixing with air and/or homogenizing prior to serving. However, the cost of preparing such foodstuffs, especially on a relatively small scale (e.g., for individual guests in a restaurant) is very high so that many restaurants desist from serving foods with sauces, dressings, creams and like preparations whose making takes up much time and/or necessitates the presence of a highly skilled and trained person, i.e., a cook or chef with adequate experience in the preparation of fancy foodstuffs. For example, in order to constitute a culinary treat (both as to taste and appearance), each serving of sauce hollandaise or bearnaise must be beaten by hand so as to impart to the sauce a highly desirable foamy consistency at the time of placing the order before the paying guest in a quality restaurant or a like establishment. The cost of preparation of such fancy foods is high, not only because of the need for adequate mixing with air but also in view of the desirability for pronounced homogenization of all ingredients. If a restaurant continues to serve fancy butter sauces, such as hollandaise and bearnaise, it is necessary to maintain a supply of sauce in thoroughly mixed condition and at a reasonably high temperature which creates additional problems owing to evaporation of certain ingredients as a result of continuous heating, coagulation and other changes in the appearance, condition and/or consistency of the partially prepared sauce. It happens again and again that the gastronomic establishment (be it a restaurant, a mess or a hotel kitchen) prepares insufficient or excessive quantities of sauces. If the quantity is insufficient, the guests must wait for long periods of time for completion of their orders. The making of excessive quantities of expensive sauces entails problems with storage and, practically invariably, a pronounced reduction of quality.